


I'm Naked and I'm Far From Home

by Haydenn11



Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Between the Scenes, But God ruins that for him, Canon Compliant, Crowley has faith, I mean, M/M, One Shot, Post-Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Short, Short One Shot, Song: Save Me (Queen), Songfic, There is but it's not shown in this, This is just a quick little in-between scene, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenn11/pseuds/Haydenn11
Summary: Crowley lay on the floor of his office surrounded by the dismantled pages of his astrology book, replaying yesterday over and over again in his mind.Go off together? Listen to yourself.He had been foolish to suggest it, even more foolish to think Aziraphale might take him on it. Part of him had been prepared for the rejection, but he hadn’t been prepared for what happened next.Friends? We aren’t friends…. I don’t even like you.There isn’t an ‘our side,’ Crowley. Not anymore. It’s over.It’s over.It’s over.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'm Naked and I'm Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also sad and angsty. I'm sorry, but Save Me is about a break up. It's about losing the love of your life and not know what to do with yourself afterwards, so that's where Crowley is in this.  
> This doesn't have a happy ending, but it is canon compliant. So this technically does end well because the show ends well, I just didn't put that ending in this fic.  
> The next song on our list is Crazy Little Thing Called Love, so I promise the next one will be happy and fluffy.

[Save Me by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw3izcZd9zU&ab_channel=QueenOfficial)

* * *

Crowley lay on the floor of his office surrounded by the dismantled pages of his astrology book, replaying yesterday over and over again in his mind. 

_ Go off together? Listen to yourself.  _

He had been foolish to suggest it, even more foolish to think Aziraphale might take him on it. Part of him had been prepared for the rejection, but he hadn’t been prepared for what happened next. 

_ Friends? We aren’t friends…. I don’t even like you.  _

_ There isn’t an ‘our side,’ Crowley. Not anymore. It’s over.  _

_ It’s over.  _

_ It’s over.  _

That was the part that Crowley couldn’t get out of his head. It played over and over drowning out every other thought in his brain. He had expected Aziraphale to reject his plan, for the angel to insist they stay on Earth, come what may. He hadn’t expected Aziraphale to reject him. 

It’s true that Aziraphale had always been less forthcoming than Crowley when admitting the nature of their relationship, but he had not outright denied it in centuries. To hear him do so now when they had so little time left had been agonizing. To know that everything between them, their whole millenia long relationship had been a sham, to know he had been living a lie was… well, Crowley thought he would take a cold glass of holy water over this any day. 

_ It’s over.  _

Two words had been enough to make Crowley feel raw and exposed, like the angel had stripped away all the glory and love Crowley had become so used to and sent him away instead to wander lost, naked, and alone. 

_ It’s over.  _

Two words were enough to rip Crowley’s heart out. His chest felt hollow, like all the wasted love he had for Aziraphale had burned up inside him and left nothing in its place. He felt cold, numb, nothing had any meaning for him. What good was it going to Alpha Centauri? What did it matter if the world ended? As far as Crowley was concerned, it already had. 

_ It’s over. _

Burning tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes and dripped slowly onto the floor. He bit his lip and tried to keep them from flowing freely, but it was no use. They came anyway. Each one seared as it rolled down his face, reminding him again and again that Aziraphale had left him. 

_ It’s over.  _

“Save me.” Crowley stared at the ceiling and spoke to Someone and no one in particular. “Save me. I can’t face this life alone. Please. If you ever loved me, give him back. Save me from this emptiness.”

There was no response. 

“Please,” he sobbed again, “I know I don’t deserve a favor. I know I don’t deserve forgiveness, but I can’t face the end without him. I’ll love him until I die. Until it kills me.”

There was no response. He hadn’t expected one. 

* * *

Crowley would be the first to say that he was a damned thing, that he’d turned his back on Heaven and Her too long ago to be anything else. But he couldn’t help holding out hope that this time She would hear him. This time She would answer. Even when Aziraphale rejected him a second time, refusing to get in the Bentley outside his bookshop, he held onto the hope that the angel would come around. That he would come back. 

It wasn’t until he was laying on another floor with the bookshop crumbling to ember and ash around him that he knew the truth of it. The smoke in his throat tasted like betrayal. The flames eating away at Aziraphale books told him all he needed to know about God’s capacity for love and forgiveness. Despite what angels and humans seemed to think, God’s love came with conditions. Her forgiveness had its limits. And the desperate pleas of a brokenhearted demon was where She drew the line. The inferno around him was proof of that. He had asked for his angel back and She had taken him permanently. 

_ It’s over.  _

“BASTARDS! ALL OF YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Haydenn


End file.
